


another soul to cling to

by gottalovev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Banter, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Hates Magic, almost anxiety attack, mention of other Avengers - Freeform, sudden daemon acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Tony is of the opinion that Thor could have warned Steve and him about the concept of daemons before their visit to Asgard.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 182
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	another soul to cling to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/gifts).



> Made for the Cap-IM Holiday exchange, for Lacerta. I loved the prompt! I hope you enjoy what I did with it ♥
> 
> Borrows the concept of daemons from the "His Dark Materials" series by Philip Pullman, without being a total fusion.

On one hand, this is exciting. Being asked, with Steve, to be Earth's representative on a trip to Asgard as co-leaders of the Avengers is a big deal. Tony loves Thor's enthusiasm about it, too.

But moving through space on the Rainbow Bridge while following a mythical hammer? That is putting his—and Steve's—safety in the hands of 'magic', and Tony is not a fan. 

No, he needs to focus on the Bifrost being a way to go through an Einstein-Rosen bridge, or close enough. There, that sounds better for his peace of mind.

"It's going to be okay," Steve says with a shoulder bump. 

Of course he noticed Tony's nerves. Over the last two years, they've learned how to read each other's moods. To be fair, they could only improve after the clusterfuck of their first interactions. 

"I'm sure it will be." Tony hopes his smile looks confident. 

Steve is handsome as always in his Captain America uniform, and Tony chose his latest armor for the trip, though he's keeping the helmet retracted for the moment. It seemed appropriate to suit up, since he'll be introduced as Iron Man to the Asgardian court. He has nice clothes underneath if the armor gets too cumbersome. 

"No worries, friends," Thor adds. "I only advise that you keep a hand on Mjolnir at all times, so I do not lose you along the way."

"That's a joke, right?" It has to be.

Thor throws back his head and laughs, and Tony relaxes; he might tease, but Thor wouldn't put them in danger.

Clint chuckles. "Pretty sure he's fucking with you, yeah."

"And we have things under control over here." Nat's poise does inspire confidence.

"You do. No parties while we're out, kids! I don't want to come back to a destroyed Tower!"

"I'll make certain of it. See you in a couple of days," Bruce says. "Have fun!"

"No party? How is that fair, when they're going to Asgard to do just that?" Clint crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Bye guys. See you soon," Nat says.

Thor, Steve, and Tony get in position by forming the vertices of a triangle and grab Mjolnir's handle. The crackle of electricity and power is palpable as the Bifrost lights up. It sucks them into a tunnel of light and energy, pulsing with color as they travel between stars and galaxies. It's downright amazing.

When it stops, Tony is glad that he thought to lock the suit's knees when they left Earth, because his legs are wobbly. After the wonder of going through the Bifrost, he's now awed by the vast globe-like structure they ended in. On the pedestal in the center, Heimdall is also impressive with his horned helmet and gigantic sword. Tony has barely taken a breath when an unexpected threat appears out of nowhere. 

A blur of a beast with golden fur and feathers leaps at Thor, bringing him to the ground. It's a big cat, similar to a lion but with wings, and Tony doesn't understand what is going on. The animal has immense paws and scary teeth, and Tony instinctively charges his repulsors. The only reason he doesn't fire is the winged lion is licking instead of biting. And, he realizes a second later, Thor is laughing.

A feminine voice says in Tony's ear, "It's okay, Tony!" 

He's so startled that his heart almost leaps out of his chest. By reflex, Tony swipes at the black bird _with a human voice_ on his shoulder, throwing it to the ground. He immediately feels terrible about it for no reason he can comprehend. Adding to the chaos, Steve yelps too. A small furry animal runs down his body to join the… crow? Yes, the black crow on the floor. 

"Oh my God, Cora, are you okay?" it says, because it can talk too. 

It's not a ferret, but something similar and smaller, with brown fur on its back and head paired with a white belly. A weasel, maybe? It raises on its hind legs to pat down the crow, who is ruffled but doesn't seem injured.

"I'm fine, Lilly," the crow replies, allowing the inspection. It looks up at Tony with clear affront. "Rude, by the way." 

"What the hell is going on?" Tony exclaims. 

"I always wondered what your daemons would look like." Thor is grinning, sitting on the ground with a lapful of a massive lioness with wings. She's purring and rubbing on him, so clearly not a foe, there's that. 

"Demons?" Steve's eyes are wide. 

He looks just as lost and wary as Tony feels, shield ready on his arm. 

"Daemons," Thor repeats, scratching the lioness's flank. "A companion that is the physical embodiment of your soul."

"You did not prepare them?" Heimdall is unimpressed and clearly judging Thor. 

Thor shrugs. "I wanted it to be a surprise." 

"Oh, I'm surprised." Steve's tone is bone dry and Tony huffs.

"I am hurt that you miss me so little, you do not even speak of me to your friends," the winged lioness tells Thor. Because of course she talks too. 

"I do miss you, Hildr, every minute you are not by my side." Thor hugs and kisses the big cat's head. "Only I find it cruel to taunt Midgardians about their sad lack of daemons."

"We are there! We exist!" the weasel objects. 

Now that he looks at it more closely, Tony is pretty sure it's a stoat. 

"What she said," the crow adds. "We just can't manifest when on Earth, that's all."

There is another daemon in the room, Tony realizes. It's even bigger than Thor's, also part big cat with wings, but with an eagle's head and talons for front paws. A massive griffin, with piercing eyes that has remained unflappable during the commotion. Tony immediately understands that it's Heimdall's.

"Everyone on Asgard has a daemon?" Tony asks warily.

"Everyone in the universe has one," Thor says. 

"We just can't appear everywhere," the crow adds. "Keep up, Tony."

It makes Steve chuckle. Honestly, the sass is endearing, and Tony raises his eyebrows.

"And you're mine?" 

"Yep. I'm Cora. I'd wished for a smoother introduction, but it is what it is."

"I'm Lilly," the little stoat says. "I'm Steve's."

"I'm Hildr," Thor's winged lioness says.

"Saga," the griffin adds.

It reeks of magic and fairy tales. Tony doesn't say it out loud—there are massive animals present that could certainly kill him—but he hates this. Cora has stopped snuggling with Steve's daemon and hops until she's near the armor's boots, looking up at Tony. 

"Are you done freaking out now?"

"No," he answers honestly.

"Well, tough it. It's about time we finally meet." With that, Cora jumps and flaps her wings enough to reach Tony's shoulder, gripping the armor with her claws. "Please don't shove me off anymore."

"Sorry. You surprised me." 

"It's okay. I know this is a lot."

"Steve, Steve!" The tiny stoat climbs a bewildered Steve until she reaches his neck, then rubs against his jaw. Tony can't blame the creature; it's a compelling need he's felt himself. "Can you believe this?"

"No. No, I can't." He raises a hand to pet Lilly gently. Steve looks totally smitten, which is a good look on him. 

The quip makes the stoat chirp. "Silly. Come on, let's go explore!"

"That is the spirit!" Thor gets to his feet and claps his hands. "I will bring you to my mother. She will explain better than me." 

To his and Steve's bewilderment, Hildr is the one that grabs Mjolnir and leads the way. When they exit Himinbjorg, it's to step on a massive translucent rainbow-colored bridge that overlays an ocean that drops in space. Not only is Asgard full of magic, it's flat, too. Tony hates everything. 

But he has to admit, as they make their way towards a beautiful golden city in the distance, that the place has style. 

**

Wrapping his head around people having a magical animal is hard for Tony. As they cross the city and then enter the palace, he sees several of them while many Asgardians enthusiastically welcome Thor home. Among other daemons, Tony has witnessed a mouse with six legs, an elk with wings, and a lizard with three heads. What’s even harder to believe than their existence is the concept that daemons supposedly represent their person’s essence, their soul. A lion, winged or not, makes sense for Thor. But when they reach his mother Frigga, a woman of visible class and oozing royalty and serenity, she’s flanked by a huge boar that could easily eviscerate them all. 

After wrapping her in a bear hug that has Frigga laugh in delight, Thor makes introductions. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Frigga says afterwards. “Thor has spoken highly of you both, and of the rest of your group.”

“It’s an honor, Your Majesty,” Steve says.

“Enchanted.” Tony bows. “You are even more beautiful than the old Norse tales prepared us for.” Admittedly cheesy, but it’s the truth.

Frigga’s smile widens. “A charmer, I see.”

Thor laughs. “That he is.” 

“Welcome to Asgard. I hope you will enjoy your visit. It delights us that you accepted our invitation.” Frigga gestures to the couch near her chair. “Please sit down with me.” 

Steve sits by Tony’s side, and the contact is reassuring in its familiarity. The couch is thankfully sturdy and doesn’t protest their combined weight even with the armor.

“It’s been surprise after surprise,” Tony says, raising an eyebrow at Thor. On his shoulder, Cora shifts from one foot to the other before settling again. 

“Friend Tony is not enthused by magic.” 

“And why is that?” Frigga inclines her head, curious.

Tony didn’t think Thor would call him out like this. He’s aware that Frigga is very powerful and taught Loki most of what he knows.

“I’m a scientist, Your Majesty. By nature I am skeptical of things I don’t understand or can’t explain.”

Cora makes a scoffing noise that draws Frigga’s attention.

“Majesty,” the crow immediately says, inclining her head. “It’s an honor.” 

“Likewise. And what are _your_ thoughts on magic?”

“It’s hard to argue against something that is the foundation of my existence. But I also believe there’s no magic, just science that isn’t explained yet.”

Thor points enthusiastically. “Exactly.”

Frigga seems pleased by the answer too. 

“Very wise of you. And what about you, Captain?”

Steve scrunches his nose adorably before he answers. “There’s a lot I don’t understand either, Your Majesty. Starting with daemons. It was quite a surprise for us.”

“True, they are internal on Midgard. How was it to finally meet?”

“Chaotic?” Steve is keeping a hand perched on his thigh, the little stoat huddled under his palm and peeking out from between his fingers. “Thor said that everyone in the universe has a daemon?”

“Yes, as far as we know.” Frigga touches the shoulder of the massive boar sitting next to her chair. “An intrinsic part of all of us, whether or not they manifest.”

“And they represent what we are?” Steve asks. 

“Yes. In a way that makes sense to us.”

Tony feels the need to chime in. “Pardon me for saying this. I mean no disrespect, but for some people I can see the link with the animal form of their daemons more than for others.” 

He looks warily at the boar, hoping he’s not insulting it. The beast grunts but doesn’t seem too offended. 

“Boars symbolize strength, fertility, abundance, generosity, courage, and power,” he lists with a deep voice. Said like that, the match with the Queen of Asgard seems spot on.

“Thank you, Hildisvini. It also signifies stubbornness, conflict and disorder, which are things I have had to work on all of my life,” she adds with a self-deprecating twist of her lips. 

Tony hums. “I suppose it makes sense that mine is a symbol of bad news and death.” 

He’ll never escape his warmongering legacy, no matter how much good he does with Iron Man. In retrospect, Tony should have kept the thought quiet, because Cora’s whole posture droops. He feels terrible about it, but if she knows anything about him, the self-hatred can’t be a surprise. 

“Hey!” Lilly protests. “Crows are so intelligent! And they fly, like you!”

“Yes, be prudent with your interpretation,” Frigga says kindly. “I agree that crows or ravens are a powerful symbol of war, but they have a special meaning here in Asgard. I have never seen a daemon take that form before.”

“I wondered,” Thor says. “It surprised me too.”

“Because of Huginn and Muninn, Odin’s ravens?” Steve has clearly brushed up on his Norse mythology.

Frigga nods. “Yes. They are Holy birds and bring information from all over the world to Odin. Huginn means ‘thought’, and Muninn ‘memory’ or ‘mind’. For some, crows also represent change or transformation, destiny, intelligence, higher perspective, being fearless and audacious, flexibility, adaptability—“

“Okay, okay,” Tony says, raising his hands in surrender. He wasn’t fishing for compliments; this is embarrassing. “Got it, they’re good birds.”

But Frigga continues with a teasing smile, “Also life magic, mystery of creation, mischievousness, manipulation. More often than not, a trickster.”

And yeah, Tony can somehow see that too. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony tells Cora. “I didn’t mean to hurt you with what I said.”

“I get it, I know you. It’s fine. Magic has us all turned around, huh?” She rubs her beak on Tony’s cheek, as if giving a kiss. It makes Tony chuckle.

“Something like that,” he admits. 

“Still, you could be nicer, okay?” Lilly says. 

She leaves the shelter of Steve’s hand and climbs on Tony’s armored thigh, then sits back on her haunches, body raised and front paws curled on her white chest. There’s also a judging expression on Lilly’s little face that is so very Steve. She’s precious, and Tony retracts a gauntlet to reach out with one finger, petting her small head and then scratching under her jaw. Lilly’s fur is soft, and when Tony glances at Steve he’s looking fondly at their interaction.

“Manifestation of the inner you, huh?” Tony teases. “Look at her, so cute and tiny.”

“I’m fierce!” Lilly protests, making Tony chuckle. 

Meanwhile Steve has extended his arm, and Cora transfers from the armor’s shoulder to his wrist. 

“You’re beautiful,” he tells the bird. 

Cora preens, and it makes something go sweet in Tony’s chest to see them like this. 

“I’m sorry, friends, I did not know.” Thor looks surprised. 

Steve and Tony look at each other, equally confused.

“It was your choice not to divulge it before, of course!” Thor adds jovially. He’s making little sense. Is he talking about the form that their daemons took? 

“It’s not like we _had_ a choice,” Tony says. He turns to Frigga again. “What decides the daemons’ form?”

“A children’s daemon changes species at will and tries multiple permutations until their host reaches puberty. Only then do they take their ultimate form, true to their character.”

Tony elbows Steve teasingly. 

“Got it. Pre-Rebirth. It explains why you don’t have a lion of your own.”

Lilly scoffs. “I’m plenty courageous, I’ll have you know.” 

It’s completely endearing.

“Yes you are, honey.” Tony bends to kiss her head. Lilly leans into it and rubs on his cheek in return, which tickles. 

Cora turning into a crow during Tony’s own adolescence, when he was admittedly quite a handful, gives weight to the trickster interpretation.

“Surely this has been a lot to take in,” Frigga says. “Thor, would you show them their quarters, so they can rest before dinner?”

“Of course, Mother,” Thor says, standing up. 

Cora hops onto Tony’s shoulder as Lilly returns to Steve, and they rise too. Frigga extends her hands to them both, and they clasp them lightly in their own and bow. She’s smiling fondly at them. 

“Again, I am glad to make your acquaintance. I have not seen my son this content in hundreds of years. You Avengers have been good for him.”

“We’re lucky to have him, Majesty,” Steve says. 

“He’s an invaluable part of the team,” Tony adds, and Thor lights up with joy.

“Thank you, friends. It is an honor to count you as Shield-Brothers.” Thor embraces his mother again before they leave Frigga’s chambers.

The palace, as everything else in Asgard they’ve seen, is impressive and regal, the opulence present everywhere. Thor leads them to a set of double doors he pushes open, gesturing for them to enter. 

“I figure this will do?” he says with a wink.

The room is beautiful, with a fifteen feet high ceiling, impressive gilded windows with what promises to be an amazing view… and only one bed. It’s huge, for sure; it looks bigger than an Alaskan King. Tony supposes another door he sees in the back leads to a separate bedroom. 

“It’s great, thanks,” Tony says. “You’ll pick us up before dinner?”

“Yes.” Thor points at an ornate grandfather clock that currently shows five o’clock. “I will be here at eight. Be dressed and ready.” 

He’s being weird, borderline cheeky, but it’s Thor. He’s often strange. He waves them goodbye and leaves, presumably for his own quarters. 

Frigga is right; taking a quiet moment to relax will do Tony some good. Even though the source of his current inner turmoil, also known as the crow that is supposedly the embodiment of his soul, is right here in his face.

"Have you seen this bed?" Cora flies to it and starts hopping around on it. "It's huge!"

Lilly hurries off Steve only to dash to the bed too, climbing up using the coverlet and rolling and jumping with Cora with little happy chirps. They're having a grand old time, for sure. It's pretty cute, and Tony watches them in amusement. 

While Steve has moved to look out of the window, Tony figures he can ditch the armor for the moment. He loves the suit, but it's not the best attire for relaxing. Once it’s open, Tony steps out, then takes off his tie, rolls it to put in his breast pocket, then hangs his jacket over a chair. There; better. 

Curious, Tony opens the various doors in the room. He finds two linen cabinets, one luxurious bathroom, a separate toilet, and the last door is locked. It must lead to the adjoining bedroom, but the people who prepared their quarters forgot to unlock it. It's not a problem; they'll ask at dinner, so it's opened before coming to bed. Tony isn't sure that he could find Thor, and he doesn't want to get lost. As he's actually tired, Tony elects to go stretch out on the bed. He toes off his shoes as he reaches its edge.

"Girls, if I may," he tells the daemons before flopping right on top of it. 

The golden coverlet is silky and the mattress the perfect firmness, allowing Tony to sink down a few inches. It's wonderful, and he sighs in contentment.

"Tired, old man?" Cora approaches to pull on his hair.

"Hey," Tony protests, pushing her away. "You have enough room to play. Leave me alone."

Steve is walking around the room and ends up near the bed too. 

"They forgot to unlock the other door." Tony knows that he's already slurring. Hell, he finds it difficult to keep his eyes open. He flops his hand towards the other side of the bed. "Plenty of space."

"You think?" Steve's amused as he sits to take off his boots. "This bed is bigger than my entire bedroom was when I was growing up."

Tony grins, opening his eyes to see Steve stretched out too, facing him but comically far away. Not how Tony sometimes imagined ending up in bed with the man, but it's all right. 

"I think we'd need different zip codes," Tony says.

Steve laughs outright this time; Tony would marvel about it, but he's caught up in a yawn instead. Between them, Cora and Lilly have stopped playing and are snuggling together. Steve's little stoat is partly under Cora's wing, and their heads are curled towards each other.

"Quite a trip, huh?" Tony asks. "And not just the rainbow bridge, if you catch my drift." He's still working on accepting this daemon thing. 

"Yeah. Crazy, but good." Steve looks fond.

True, Tony doesn't completely hate the idea either. Seeing Cora and Lilly get along so well is heartwarming, too. He and Steve have been doing well in the last few months. They're friends now, which Tony cherishes.

With a contented warmth suffusing his chest, Tony lets his eyes slip shut. He just needs to rest for a few minutes.

"One hour, max," he mumbles. 

He hears Steve answer, but it's already distant as he drifts off.

**

Cora draws a lot of attention as they follow Thor through the large dining room on their way to the head table. Tony notices hushed conversation, and there are several people staring. It could be the Iron Man armor—it stands out—but he's certain it's only part of it. Being observed isn't new for him, but Tony is hyper aware of it now. Every Asgardian daemon they've seen until now, may it be from the ruling class or the common folks, are mythical or fantastical creatures. Hell, there's an unicorn and what looks like a small dragon just ahead of them right this moment. But the dinner guests look blasé about it and are fixating on Tony's crow instead. It's positive attention, though, mostly curiosity and respect. It makes Tony keep his head high, and Cora does the same. She's pretty badass-looking, her feathers gleaming with an indigo sheen under the dining room's lighting. Frigga has risen from her seat and is waiting for them with a welcoming smile.

"Please stand with me, gentlemen." 

They face the now-quiet guests, two hundred people or so by Tony's quick count, most in rich attire or partial armor. It's an impressive-looking crowd, but Tony was expecting it.

"Dear people of Asgard, please join me in giving a warm welcome to the leaders of the Avengers, from Midgard." Frigga's voice carries, strong and sure. Tony wonders if it's magically enhanced, or if it's because of exceptional acoustics from the room. "It is my pleasure to introduce Mister Steve Rogers, or Captain America, and Mister Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man." 

The first to holler and clap is Thor, and the crowd follows with enthusiastic applause. Thor then makes his own speech.

"Iron Man and the Captain are authentic heroes and have shown extraordinary courage, cunning, and skills during the various battles we have fought together on Midgard. I have already regaled you with many anecdotes of the fight where we stopped a Chitauri invasion led by my brother—" There is a mix of cheers and jeers, either because Thor told those stories too often, or because he mentioned Loki (apparently imprisoned somewhere close). Thor doesn't pay them any mind. "And I am certain that my friends were just as impressive, if not more, in the battles where I was absent," Thor adds with a playful wink. 

He raises high a mug full of mead, and Tony hurries—like Steve and everyone in the room—to grab their own to prepare for a toast. 

"Welcome to Asgard, my dear brothers-in-arms. I hope you feel as esteemed here as I do when I am in your company on Midgard. Skol!"

"Skol!" they all repeat in unison. Whistling and clapping follows. Tony takes a sip of his drink, which tastes great but will surely pack a punch, and glances at Steve. He nods lightly in return, giving Tony the go-ahead to answer first.

"Thank you, Thor, Queen Frigga, esteemed people of Asgard." Tony inclines his torso to everyone in turn. He sees from the corner of his eye that Cora is following suit by bowing her head in synchronicity, and Tony barely represses a smile. Of course she's a performer. "It's an honor and a privilege to have the chance to be here."

"Yes, thank you for the wonderful welcome," Steve adds, and raises his mug at his turn. "Here's to a long and fruitful friendship between our two peoples, and to many more victories! Skol!"

Unsurprisingly, it's an appreciated sentiment, and cheers and applause break out again. They sit down and the food is brought in, plentiful in variety and sheer quantity. Curious, Tony doesn't take more than a few bites from each dish but samples everything. There is very little that he doesn't like, but he's never been picky. Traveling all over the world from a young age helped with that, he supposes. Tony avoids drinking too much, sticking to wine when the mead proves to be potent. By his side, Steve is less careful, and as he drinks his posture relaxes, his smile widens, and he talks and laughs louder. He's almost inhaling the food placed before him, which everyone around them rejoices in, Thor in particular. Tony will have to ask for a sample—or a barrel—of the mead. He'd love to analyze it with Bruce: a tipsy Steve is fun, but maybe there's something in there that could lead to a relaxant or a painkiller that beats the serum, too.

Cora and Lilly stayed with them for several minutes but are currently exploring the space behind their chairs. There are a few plants and the ledge of an opened window decorated with golden baubles that Cora is poking at. By her side, Lilly is keeping a vigilant eye on the room and personnel serving food and walking close by, as if the crow isn't fifteen times bigger than her. Something is churning in Tony's chest, and he can't help but check what they're doing every few seconds. Steve seems to feel the same insecurity when their daemons are out of sight, because he constantly turns his head, too, brow furrowed. 

It comes to a head when Cora leaps out of the ledge and takes flight. In momentsTony is perspiring and he shakily pushes back his chair to stumble towards the window.

"Tony?" Steve sounds worried. 

"I don't feel so good." Tony is desperately scanning the sky, hoping to spot his daemon. But the night is dark and he can't see Cora at all, which makes his anxiety spiral. He's not imagining this; he's hurting more and more with every second he doesn't see her. "Cora?"

"Cora, come back!" Lilly cries out, before running to Tony. She puts her paws on his thumb, claws gripping him. "It's okay, Tony!"

Steve has a hand on Tony's arm, too, and Tony wishes that he wasn't in the armor to feel the weight and heat of it. On the other hand, he's about to use the fact he's suited up to take flight himself and search for his daemon when there's finally good news.

"I see her," Steve says reassuringly. "She's flying right back to you."

She is indeed and collides against Tony's chest plate a second later. He curls an arm around her so she stays close and buries his nose in the soft feathers of her neck. The relief is immediate and immense, pain giving way to warmth.

"Tony," Cora exhales, mirroring his solace.

"Come with me," Thor says. 

He guides Tony to a door a few steps away that leads to a small sitting room. As soon as he's out of sight of the murmuring crowd, Tony opens the armor. He sighs in satisfaction once he has direct body contact with Cora, who is shaking in his hold. With Thor's help, Tony sits down hard on a two person sofa, Steve by his side. Steve has a hand planted in the small of Tony's back, and it's immensely comforting.

As for Lilly, she's in Tony's arms too, and is petting Cora reassuringly and making small chirping sounds. Thor crouches by their side and catches Tony's eyes with his own.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so." Tony's heart rate is coming down, so there's that. He's still slightly out of breath, but the stabbing feeling in his gut is definitely gone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cora keeps repeating from the safety of his arms. "I didn't know."

A cool hand captures Tony's chin, and he's forced to look up at Frigga. The queen is serious but calm, which helps Tony relax. He feels as if her blue eyes see right through his soul. After a second, she smiles reassuringly and gently pats his cheek.

"It was just a fright, no worries. We should have warned you that humans and daemons cannot separate."

"But… Thor leaves Hildr on Asgard," Steve says.

That's true. It makes no sense. Tony shudders at the idea of being light-years away from Cora. Hell, Frigga's boar isn't in the room, and Tony wonders how she can be so calm without seeing him.

"The strength of the link to daemons varies by race, and sometimes with the person's powers. In some worlds, as here on Asgard, witches, or warlocks, can sustain long distances, while non magic users need to stay close. I am afraid Midgardians cannot be more than a few meters away. Maybe because you are usually fusional."

"What would have happened, if Cora had gone too far?" Steve asks.

Tony can't help it; he gathers her closer.

"Nothing good," Frigga says. "Another piece of advice that is so ingrained that we did not think to warn you about it, is that the link between your souls means one cannot survive the other’s demise."

"You're saying that if Lilly dies, I die?" Steve asks, appalled. The stoat makes a distressed sound and runs back to him.

"Yes, unfortunately," Frigga says. "The reverse is also true."

"Stay close, babe?" Tony pleads as he kisses the top of Cora's head.

"Yes, Tony. I promise. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She's obviously learning about the rules at the same time as him and Steve. "I'm okay. As long as you don't leave," he whispers. 

He's known this crazy bird for half a day, but he needs her. It's baffling and upsetting because he still doesn't understand how it's even possible to have a daemon. Nonetheless, he loves her with all of his heart already. He can't imagine wanting to be far from her, and not just because it hurts like a bitch. 

"I won't, I won't," Cora murmurs right back. 

He rocks her for a few more seconds before looking at Thor, who’s sitting cross-legged on the floor. He has an arm looped around his lioness, seated tall and proud by his side.

"I don't know how you can leave her behind." 

"I dislike it," Thor admits. "But I am 1,500 years old, and Hildr and I learned to function apart. I do not bring her on other worlds because it is dangerous, and I do not want her hurt."

"I can take care of myself on a battlefield and you know it," Hildr says. It has the air of a long-disputed argument.

"I know. Also Midgard is not ready for a creature as majestic as you," Thor adds with a little shake. 

"That is true," Hildr says, smug. 

"It's a shame. She's magnificent." Tony reaches to pet Hildr's enormous head, but the lioness recoils before he makes contact, eyes panicked. 

Thor gasps, too, and there's a sudden stillness in the room.

"I have a feeling I did something wrong?" Tony says slowly.

"It is understandable, not knowing the etiquette," Frigga explains patiently. "It is not done, touching another person's daemon."

"Ah, sorry," Tony says awkwardly. He is hyper-aware that at this very moment Lilly is stretched in the crease at the juncture of his and Steve's thigh, touching them both.

Thor winks. "Only lovers touch each other's daemons."

Steve and Tony look at each other, surprised. This is news for them both, and clearly for their daemons too. Steve's ears are pinking in embarrassment, but he doesn't protest. Tony is perfectly aware he's been carrying a torch for the good captain for months now, and he suspects Cora knows it. But is Lilly being touchy-feely and affectionate with Tony in return a sign that Steve likes him back? It's an intriguing and exciting possibility.

"Really?" Tony looks back at Thor, curious. 

If touching a person's daemon indicates to Asgardian that people are in a relationship, it explains several of Thor's remarks, and the single bed.

"Daemons interact with other daemons as their persons would do. They sometimes touch each other, and are playful if friends, but will sneer and fight if they are enemies. But people touching each other's daemon is completely different. It is repulsive if your daemon touches a stranger, or even a friend. But it is quite intimate with partners or lovers." Thor inclines his head towards Lilly, who while listening hasn't moved an inch, still firmly on both Steve and Tony.

"Ah, got it," Tony says. "Sorry again."

Maybe it's different with Earth daemons, who are so rarely corporeal that they just don't care about those rules once they have a body.

When Tony woke up from his earlier nap, he opened his eyes to Cora perched on Steve's chest. She had a wing completely extended, and Steve was reverently touching her feathers.

"Very cool," Steve was whispering. "I wish I had my sketchbook, you're so beautiful."

"You have a perfect memory, no?" Cora asked. 

There was no mistaking it; the brazen little hussy was showing off. Not that Tony blamed her; he'd love to capture Steve's attention like that. And it was almost as if he could feel Steve's gentle fingers on his own skin as he caressed Cora's primary feathers, and it felt wonderful. 

"Yes, eidetic. I'll draw you and Lilly, for sure."

Both Steve and Cora turned their heads to look at Tony, which was confusing until he realized Lilly was curled in a ball against his shoulder, sound asleep.

Steve smiled as their eyes met. "Hey, you. Good nap?"

Instead of replying, Tony hummed and nodded before caressing Lilly. Her softness was a constant delight. Tony couldn't help but grin when it woke the stoat, who stretched all of her legs simultaneously before yawning. She might have been small, but Lilly sure had teeth that looked wicked sharp and pointy.

"Wakey wakey, Lilly baby," Tony murmured.

"You started the sleeping thing," she grumbled, yawned again, and tried to hide her face between Tony's shoulder and the pillow.

Cora had hopped over and tugged a smidge on Lilly's tail. 

"Up, up!" she demanded. "There's a party soon!" 

"Give her a minute," Steve said. If he wasn't about ten feet away because of the ridiculously large bed, he would probably have scooped up his daemon protectively.

Denied, Cora had turned her attention to Tony. "Come on! Up! Time to make yourself pretty, Tony!"

Tony huffed. "Please—" he started.

"We're always pretty, I know, I know," Cora interrupted.

She then walked on him, her claws digging in his side expressly to tickle. Her eyes were bright as she reveled in making him squirm. Two could play that game, so Tony moved fast and caught her legs, then used his other hand to dig his fingers at the juncture of wing and body. Cora squawked in outrage, flapping her wings as she tried to get away.

"Nooooo!"

"You started it, missy!" 

Tony had the advantage at the moment, even as he protected his head from being slapped by feathers. Cora did not try to peck at him or scratch him with her talons, which they both knew would hurt. Lilly, now fully awake, was trying to intervene.

"Oh no, oh no!" she protested, zipping to the hand holding Cora's legs. "Let her go!"

"Why would I do that?" Tony said, laughing, as Cora desperately tried to get away. She was stronger than he'd thought. 

"Because I'll bite you!" Lilly menaced.

"Lilly!" Steve warned.

But Tony knew she wouldn't harm him. Play bite, maybe, but never too hard. To prove it he suddenly let Cora go, who made another offended caw and landed tail over head in the middle of the bed. Tony then swiftly caught the stoat and tickled her instead. Lilly shrieked, twisting in his hold. 

"Got you." 

Tony was holding her loosely, so Lilly could easily have gotten away. Instead, she kept wiggling while he poked her some more, and she attacked his fingers in return, all the while not hurting him at all, just tiny scratches and nibbles, as predicted.

A few meters away, Cora was puffing up, disgruntled, but Steve coaxed her closer for cuddles. It had warmed Tony right up.

The entire scene is vivid in Tony's head now, talking with Thor and Frigga about how touching a daemon only feels good when it's a lover. For sure there wasn't one contact between him and Lilly or Steve and Cora that felt repulsive in the slightest. Right at this moment, Lilly being against his thigh is a balm.

"Do you wish to retire to your quarters for the night?" Thor asks.

The offer is tempting, but he feels it would send a terrible message, showing Midgardians weak and easily spooked. 

"No, I'm fine. We can go back, but thanks for the breather." He appreciates that he only briefly freaked out in front of everyone.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

"The show must go on," Cora says, puffing her feathers and then straightening up. 

Exactly. That's his girl. Tony nods his agreement. 

"Okay, fine," Steve relents.

Hushed conversations and concerned glances welcome them back in the main dining room, and Tony makes sure to look as composed and unperturbed as possible. Cora is now firmly planted on his shoulder and certainly won't stray to play with Lilly anymore, at least not for a little while. Thor, instead of sitting down, starts telling the guests about a recent skirmish with an interdimensional ice dragon that froze Central Park's reservoir in the middle of July. He's laying it on thick, and Tony jumps right into the storytelling, describing how Thor wrestled with the beast. Steve soon adds dry remarks about the comedy of errors the mission became, and in minutes they have the crowd roaring with laughter. 

It's a good diversion, and Tony hopes it obfuscates the memory of his almost panic attack. He's still a bit shaky, though, and if he takes comfort from petting Lilly—who has settled on his leg under the table—no one needs to know.

**

It's very late, in fact early morning, when an inebriated Thor walks them to their room. After a bear hug each and goodnight wishes, he continues his way down the corridor towards his own quarters, singing Wrecking Ball at the top of his lungs. The hilarity of it reminds Tony they need to bring back some of that mead home. 

When Steve shuts the door behind them and stays with his back against it, the moment is charged. Tony immediately addresses the elephant—metaphorical and not a daemon this time—in the room.

"We could explain. Say it's a misunderstanding due to poor daemon handling on our part," Tony says, getting out of the armor. 

"We could. It would have been better to do so right when we learned about it, though."

"You said nothing," Tony notes. 

"No." 

There's a defiant light in Steve's eyes, as if he's daring Tony to acknowledge why they both stayed silent.

"Come on, guys!" Cora says, startling them both. Their daemons are side by side on a dresser, watching them as if at a live play. 

"Do you have something to say, dear?" Tony snarks. 

"No, you do," Cora banters right back. 

"You've got this, Steve," Lilly adds.

"Fine." Steve slightly raises his chin. "I don't find touching Cora repulsive."

Cora caws. "Wow. Nice." 

Steve's eyes widen, and he flushes bright red while Tony hides a smile behind his hand. His heart has sped up: he understands exactly what Steve is trying to say. 

"That didn't come out right. I love touching you, Cora," Steve amends, then turns to Tony. "And I certainly don't mind when you touch Lilly. I enjoy that a lot. I'm pretty sure it's because I've liked you for a while. As more than a friend."

There it is, just as Tony hoped.

"Same," Tony says, closing the distance between them. 

Steve's face lights up. "Yeah?" 

"Oh, definitely." It thrills Tony to put his hands on Steve's fantastic chest and have his waist circled by powerful arms in return. "Someone I won't name told me that I'm so smitten it's painful to watch, and I can only agree."

Steve beams at him before leaning down for a kiss. It's tentative, hopeful, and everything Tony could have hoped for, making butterflies flutter in his chest. 

He's taken out of the moment by a wolf whistle and an excited "Yay!" It makes Tony smile wide enough to break the kiss, then turn to look at their daemons that are dancing on the dresser.

"Oh, I forgot about the peanut gallery for a second there." Tony pauses. "Comments? Remarks? Plans to go hide the bathroom for a while?"

"My first comment is that it's about time!" Cora says. 

"I'm so happy!" Lilly vibrates with glee. 

Steve tightens his hold on Tony in a way that hints he shares the excitement, which is fantastic.

"My second comment is that I've been with you every time you've had sex, whether you have known it or not. So it's not like it will shock me or anything," Cora adds. 

Tony groans as he drops his forehead on Steve's shoulder. He didn't need to know that. 

"You better show Steve a good time, that's all I'm saying!"

"Cora!" Lilly exclaims. 

"What?" Cora looks unapologetic, and Tony chuckles.

"Okay, so," Steve pipes up. When Tony glances up, Steve is a mix of amused and embarrassed. "I'd appreciate the privacy, Cora, if you don't mind."

"Fine." She huffs, then immediately perks up. "Hey, Lilly, I have an idea! Why don't you hop on my back?"

"Oh, nice!" Lilly says, climbing on her. 

"Be careful," Steve warns, only to get a disbelieving expression from both daemons. 

Mr Adrenaline Junkie frankly deserves the unspoken call-out.

Cora takes flight, going towards the bathroom while Lilly chirps happily from her perch. Tony looks at them go with fondness and then turns back to Steve. Their daemons are not far enough for it to trigger an anxiety response, and Tony has more pleasurable things on his mind while they are out of sight, anyway.

"So, where were we?"

Steve smiles, cupping the side of Tony's face with care. "Where I finally got to kiss you, I recall."

Humming, Tony leans up for a repeat. This time the kiss is more heated from the getgo, turning hot and wet, full of passion. This is going to be good, so good. He's walking back towards the bed, pulling Steve with him, when Cora interrupts.

"Tony! We need help!" she cries out from the bathroom. She doesn't sound worried or hurt, and Tony closes his eyes, asking for patience.

"What now?"

Steve sniggers as he kisses Tony's neck, who tilts his head to give him more access. It feels amazing.

"Could you turn on the water? And put bubbles in? The faucet is too hard for us to turn!"

Tony sighs loudly, but he will go pour them a few inches of water for a bath. He can't refuse those two anything, and everyone knows it. 

"Fine. I'm coming."

"Soon enough, anyway," Steve whispers in his ear, and Tony laughs, delighted. 

"Let's go set up our miscreants." Tony grabs Steve's hand and pulls him towards the bathroom. "And we'll get right on that."

Steve's smile is brilliant as he links their fingers, holding tight.

"All right."

A bright future is shimmering in front of Tony, promising companionship, love, and happiness. With Steve, of course, and hopefully they'll work out in the long term. But Tony is starting to accept that Cora will always be with him, too. Whether or not he sees her, he'll never be truly alone, and never was.

Magic might not be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Nagi for the beta ♥ I am very grateful :)
> 
> Title inspired by this quote:
> 
> “How we need that security. How we need another soul to cling to, another body to keep us warm. To rest and trust; to give your soul in confidence: I need this, I need someone to pour myself into.”  
> ― Sylvia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath 
> 
> Thanks to the mods for this event, and to Lacerta: I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> ♥ and comments are cherished


End file.
